Washing machines, for example, for commercial or residential use, may provide an internal spin basket into which clothing may be placed. An agitator may extend into the spin basket for agitating or stirring the clothing during washing. The agitator and spin basket fit within a washtub retaining the water used for washing, and the water with the clothing inside the spin basket is drained through apertures in the spin basket.
In the process of washing, the washtub may be partially filled with water and/or detergent and other cleaning materials and the agitator may be reciprocated to dislodge dirt from the clothing. After or between one or more cycles of cleaning and rinsing, the water may be drained from the washtub and the spin basket may be rotated rapidly in a spin cycle to remove water from the clothing by centrifugal force.
The various motions of the spin basket and agitator may be provided by a motor/transmission assembly typically mounted on the outside of the washtub as supported by the washtub. The washtub itself is normally suspended from the washing machine housing so as to permit slight movement of the washtub with respect to the housing of the washing machine during operation. This mounting reduces the transmission of vibration from the washtub to the housing during the washing operations.
When the spin basket is rotated in the spin cycle, an uneven distribution of the clothing within the spin basket can generate strong forces which may potentially cause damaging motion of the washtub. For this reason, it is known to place a “kick out” switch in proximity with the washtub on the housing surrounding the washtub. The kick out switch may be actuated with extreme washtub motion to stop the spin cycle. It is desirable that the kick out switch be positioned so that it does not unnecessarily stop the washing process until the clothing is reliably fully clean and spun dry. This setting process is difficult, however, because motion of the washtub can vary significantly at different spin basket speeds and loadings.